Love Lost and Love Found
by XTahliaX
Summary: Ava and Chloe meet 4 WWE superstars and their life is thrown into a world of betrayal hate and pain. JohnOC. contains sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HYPERLINK " arena blared with the music of WWE RAW, the general manager stood in the ring soaking up the crowd, and she gagged inwardly. He was a pompous ass and not the right man for the job, Ava had hated Bischoff but this was bad having William Regal as the General Manager. She was sitting in the front row and could smell the fear radiating off of him. John Cena's Music hit and he came out with his belt held high.

He grabbed a mic from Lillian and stood in the centre of the ring looking around at the crowd; She cheered and egged him on as he walked up to Regal.

"Chain Gang we the real champs; y'all just featherweight, Take down your pawns, no queen so we'll put ya in checkmate. The difference between me and you, I got fans and a loyal crew, you got bitches and hoes that come from the OU, don't be takin' it to heart little man, I got one person, he's you biggest fan!" John smirked and the music of Santino Marella started.

He walked down the ramp angrily with Maria Trailing behind, stepping into the ring with a fierce look on his face. She cringed at the thought of what he could do to regal and started laughing.

"YEAH BEAT HIM!!!" She hollered egging them on, Marella babbled on about how regal had ripped him off by not giving him a chance at a title and giving it all to Jeff Hardy and Umaga. Regal tried to justify why but was stopped by a dropkick to the stomach. John stood to the side watching as Regal had the shit beaten out of him and I stood there laughing as Regal was thrown from the ring. Maria and Marella left the ring and John went round hitting fans hands before leaving the ring and regal there rolling on the ground in pain.

The last match of the night was John Cena Vs Randy Orton, Randy had had his sights set on the WWE championship and was stopping at nothing to get it, and now that John had set Regal up for a beating by Marella Randy was sure to get the title match.

They fight went back and forth no one getting the chance to pull off their finisher until Regal's music hit, Randy and John stopped and John took the opportunity to pick randy up and F-U him, he got the 123 and held his championship up pointing at Regal and mouthing F-U to him.

Ava stood outside the arena looking for her car; she had parked a fair bit away from the entrance because she had to drop Chloe, her house mate and best friend off at work. She walked through the parking lot bag on her shoulder and keys in her hand.

"Night" She spun around and saw Randy and John saying goodbye to each other a few meters away, smiling she returned to looking for her car.

"You lost?" Ava looked behind her and saw the WWE champion John Cena standing the smiling.

"No, well kind of but I'll be fine" she replied searching once more for her car, she scanned the lot and spotted it a few rows over.

"Found it" I said more to herself than anyone.

"Cool, want her to walk with ya?" he asked and she stood there silent, she had always wanted to meet John and now he was offering to walk her to her car.

"If ya want, you don't have to" she replied starting off towards her car, minuets later having a person walking beside her. The walk was silent but comfortable, they reached the car and he said good night.

"Um, Mind if I get a picture?" she blushed, who wouldn't with a hot guy around them.

"Sure" they took the picture and she thanked him before climbing into her car.

**NEXT DAY**

Ava and Chloe stood in line chatting, it was 6pm and they were at the end of a line leading to the WWE superstars; John Cena, Dave Batista, Randy Orton and Triple H. It had been advertised for months and they had decided to go the moment they heard about it. This was going to be the 10th signing of WWE superstars that they attended. They had been standing in line for over an hour waiting for their chance to meet their favorites. Standing a little way from the tables waiting, they stood talking, engrossed in conversation about the men we were about tome.

"OH HER, are they hot, or what?!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly, she had a thing for pretty much all of the men they were about to meet, for Ava, John Cena was the one she wanted to meet more.

"Yeah, but damn is John fine, his smile and arms OMG" Ava sighed looking over at the table, there was only a few people left in line but they decided to wait a little bit away from it all so they would have some space.

"Wouldn't mind getting to know them!" Ava winked as Chloe began to giggle.

The signing had been going on for two hours, people lined up around the block waiting for their signatures. John sighed, most women were asking if he was single or for his number, each time he politely answered with a no or declined their requests. The line was shortening and only two or three people were left. _Nearly over!_he smiled at the thought, signing a poster and handing it to the woman in front of him.

"Can I have a picture of you all?" the woman asked holding up a camera, they all nodded and an assistant took a picture of the 5 of them. She smiled and skipped away from the table, they had a good laugh at some of the comments they had gotten and joked about requests they had received.

"One woman asked if I was available for a club outing tonight, some Halloween bash at Club Starr." Dave said laughing.

"Well you may have declined her but we can still go" Randy suggested smirking.

"You up for it guys?" Dave asked the others, smiling widely as they nodded.

"Party time, tonight it's on!!" he hollered happily.

John looked across the parking lot and saw two women talking, the one with her back to him had long auburn down to her mid back and pale skin; she had a baggy white t-shirt, fitted jeans and chucks on. The brunette women she was talking to; had a fitted pink cami, fitted jeans and sandals on.

He watched as a man walked up to them a soda in his hand, the two women turned to look at him. The man stood there, said something and threw the soda all over the brunette. She shrieked and he walked off.

"Hey guy's did you see that?" John asked looking at his mates.

"Yeah" they replied together ready to move over to the guy to confront him.

Chloe stared at the man as he walked away, soda dripping from her top and face.

"That'll teach you to reject me bitch" echoing in her head as he got further away.

"Here take this" Ava said pulling of her large baggy white t-shirt, leaving her in a fitted white singlet.

"You sure?" Chloe asked taking the t-shirt; Ava nodded and took off after the guy. She caught up and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's number two, I wanted to give you all some background info on Ava and Chloe, so if this seems boring to begin with I'm sorry, it gets better as the chapters go on. Thanks for the reviews.**

"What's the deal Ron?" She yelled recognizing him as the man Chloe had turned down at the club.

"Payback is a bitch!" He snapped, Ava scowled and grabbed his arm pressing on two points around his elbow, making him fall to his knees in pain.

"Listen up bucko, you're gunna go over to Chloe with her and apologize or you'll be in more pain than you are now. Got it!" she spat. He nodded and winced as she pulled him up and dragged him over to where Chloe was standing wiping the soda from her face.

"Say it" she ordered as Ron stood there quietly, she pressed the same two points lightly and he hissed.

"Sorry" He snapped glaring at her afterwards.

"Right, I let's go" Chloe said rolling her eyes at Ron. Letting go of his arm Ava stood facing him and glared.

"Anything like that happens again, remember the pain I mentioned?" Ron nodded "It'll be ten times worse" she snapped grabbing Chloe's hand and walking over to the signing table.

They reached the table and smiled at the four men before them, Chloe moved to one end and Ava moved to the other to get their signatures quicker.

"You're friend ok?" Ava looked at Batista and nodded.

"Chloe? Yeah she'll be fine once she gets cleaned up" she replied smiling at him brightly. He smiled in return and signed her shirt.

"Thanks" she said moving on down the line of men; she got to John Cena and smiled again.

"What did you do to that guy, he fell on his knees and you barely touched him" John asked sounding amazed.

"I have my ways, it's a secret for Chloe and me only" she smirked and thanked him for signing her shirt as Chloe moved to get hers signed by him.

She collected the next two signatures giving both men the same answer as she gave John, about what she did to Ron. Smiling and thanking them all again Chloe and Ava left to their White Lincoln Navigator.

John watched the two women walk away to their car before turning to the guys.

"Wow" he said chuckling

"Yeah, wow. Wouldn't mind running into them again" Randy replied smirking

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Triple H said standing and thanking the venue staff.

He stood and watched the white Lincoln Navigator leave the parking lot; shaking her head his followed the other three guys to the limo.

Arriving home Chloe and Ava walked into their Villa, both of them had moved in together when they opened their club. They had agreed on co-managing and hired staff to run it, giving them more free time to do the paperwork and relax.

At 23, they had an expensive 2 story villa decked out with a pool out the back. The downstairs was the living room, kitchen, bathroom 1, also the office; the upstairs was 5 bedrooms, another office and bathroom 1 in Chloe's room, 2 as an en suite to one of the spare rooms and 3 which was in her bedroom.

Ava and Chloe met in the first grade, complete opposites yet best of friends, they had been through everything together, when Chloe's dad passed Ava helped her through it, when Ava's mother perished in a house fire when she was 18 Chloe was there for her through the investigation and interviews, Chloe had helped her escape depression and got her to move forwards. Ava had never liked her mother that much but it pained her to know that she died, and the last things they said were nasty and hateful.

In her will she left Ava everything, and left her a letter, she still read it every now and then. Basically she told her that her father and she were never together, that it was a one night stand. She knew who he was but told her she never told her for her own good.

Although she sent him a photo every year and declined any money he wanted to send. She wanted Ava to live off her and not off of him just because he felt he had to pay for her. She said Ava reminded her of him with her eyes, a pale blue, although her hair was like her mothers, she said her skin was pale like his and height came from him. I had searched for anything mom wrote about him and found very little, she wasn't one for keeping things.

Ava had found another letter, from her to him, but never had the guts to read it, she wanted to know what it said but didn't at the same time. She would take the letter with her on all trips in case she ever got up the nerve to read it but the occasion never occurred.

"How hot were they?!" Chloe exclaimed fanning herself as the plopped on the couch.

"Hell yeah, they were HOT!" Ava said sighing with happiness.

"Oh we got the Halloween bash to go to tonight! We get to dress up!" Chloe exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

"Right! What are we going as Chloe?" Ava asked standing and looking at her friend expectantly.

"Right, ummm. OH I know, member those clothes you designed for a special occasion" Chloe said

"Yeah, the white blue and the black and red ones" Chloe smirked and nodded

"We could theme those, Heaven and Hell" Ava smiled and squealed with excitement. Both of them ran to their separate bathrooms and began to get ready.

Ava had always liked designing clothes, she would draw them in her sketch pad and if she could she would make them, behind her mom's back.

Chloe and Ava walked up to the outside of Club Starr and over to the bouncer, they smiled and he looked them over grinning in approval.

"Hey bobby, is it packed?" Ava asked

"Kind of, you got WWE superstars in there so it's mostly fan girls wanting them" he replied, they nodded and Chloe kissed his cheek before moving into the club and onto the dance floor.

Dave, Hunter, Randy and John sat in the VIP section on the second floor of Club Starr watching the people below.

"Yo, looky here, we got the two from the signing this Avro" John said pointing at the two women.

They looked down and over at the two women, one was in a pair of white and blue leather pants, a fitted white lace top and wings, knee high white stiletto boots; her hair held back with a this white headband with a halo. The other was in tight black pants with buckles on the side and a red studded belt, black knee high stiletto boots, a black sheer top over a red top both finished above her belly button and her hair held back by a red head band with red horns.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!! Here is the next one! Please review and let me know what you think! XD

"Yeah, Chloe is the one in the white I think" Dave replied John nodded remembering the name from the signing as I stared at the woman in black and red.

"What's the other girl's name?" Randy asked

"Don't know. John, Earth to John!" Dave yelled waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" John asked snapping out of it and facing Dave

"Go ask for a Dance" Randy suggested with a smirk.

John walked down the steps to the dance floor and made his way over to the girls, he stopped behind Ava and smiled. She slowly turned around and looked up at him her eyes wide.

John Chuckled "Hello Chloe" he nodded at Chloe who smiled and waved.

His focus turned to the woman before him "I don't believe I got your name" John stated with a smile

"Ava" She smiled waving.

"Well Ava, would you like to dance" he asked holding out his hand, Ava moved forwards and accepted his hand.

He put his hands around her waist and she secured hers around his neck as they danced to a slow song, he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So Ava, tell me about your self" he grinned

"I'm 23, live in a cool villa with Chloe. I work through home mostly very rarely have to go into work. I'm 5ft 9 with out the boots and like design and drawing and have 5 piercings and one tattoo" she replied as the song turned to beautiful liar.

"Where do you work?" he asked matching her moves

"At a club, what about you tell me about you" she replied continuing her dancing

"I'm a WWE superstar as you know, I'm 6ft 1, from West Newberry Massachusetts I like wrestling and cars and have no piercings or tattoo's" John replied

The song changed to thriller by Michael Jackson and she stopped dancing

"Sorry bout this but it's a thing we do" she apologized smirking as the crowd cleared and for them and a circle around them.

Ava and Chloe stood next to each other and as the music continued they started dancing the thriller dance. They moved together in time as if they'd done it a million times before and the crowd watched and cheered as if they'd seen it all before. The song ended and everyone clapped,

"You make a habit of coming here, everyone knows you" John asked as Ava came over and leant on him for support.

"Well people tend to know you when you own the club" She smiled and walked off to the bar

Ava stood at the bar sipping on a bottle of water, watching as John, Bobby, who'd changed shifts with James and Chloe walked over in her direction. They stopped in front of her all smiles, John grabbed her hand

"Come on, we're heading up to the VIP section where the others are, some more of their friends have arrived" he said pulling her with him as he began to walk off.

"Uh ok, Chloe you coming?" she asked as she followed John. She nodded and they walked up to the VIP section, Ava had designed this section so that each group that went up there had their own room decked out with couches, cushions, tables, music from the dance floor. Each room looked out over the dance floor, or out over the city.

"Ava, Chloe, Bobby these are the guys. Guys this is Ava, Chloe and Bobby" John said pointing at each of them.

"Hey, you guys enjoying the night?" Ava asked wanting to know what they thought of the club.

"Yeah, this is a great club, you come here often?" Randy asked the girls, smiling, Chloe chuckled and nodded

"Well, it's kind of hard for them to get away when we own the place." she answered with a smirk

Their eyes grew wide and Ava realized she was still holding onto John's hand, shaking it off she left it there not caring.

"Hey Ava we always go a round of truth or dare when we're in the VIP section with our mates, why not go one tonight?" Chloe asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah… sure" Ava replied sitting down on one of the many plush couches in the room, John flopped down next to her and the others all gathered around on the bean bags and other couches.

"Who goes first?" John asked looking around the group.

"Ava. Truth or dare" Ava stared at Chloe who was smirking, she rolled her eyes and pretended to think

"Dare, you know I always choose dare" Chloe smirked and looked at John,

"I dare you to… make out with Cena" Chloe smirked

Ava glared at her slightly "If it's all good with John" John nodded and Ava smirked, moving from her seat she straddled his hips and kissed him softly on the lips, running her tongue over his bottom lip and deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth, she felt his hands rest on her hips as she ran hers through his hair.

"Ok, continue playing suck face another time kids" Hunter joked, Ava pulled back from the kiss and stared into Johns eyes; grinning like a kid in a candy store, her smile matched his.

"Ok, I think a bit of Q and A would work better." Ava suggested

"OK, Dave single or taken?" Chloe asked

"Single with two girls, and loving it" Dave replied smiling widely. Ava smiled, a family man, who couldn't smile at a family man. Hunter cleared his throat and looked at the girls.

"Ok, Chloe and Ava single or taken?" Hunter asked

Ava shook her head. "I'm single obviously, I wouldn't have made out with Cena if I wasn't"

Chloe nodded, "Ditto to that but without the Cena part."

"Hunter same question, in fact why don't we all just go around and answer the one question?" Ava agreed with Chloe and looked around at the guys.

"Single" Randy replied with his trademark smirk.

"How about I answer for all of us when I say, everyone BUT me is single and I have a wife and Kid at home" Hunter replied.

"Well Guys, Club shuts at 3 am and its 2:45 am now, so if ya'll want another drink or something I'd get it now, I'm going to go down at tell Rob to stop serving and start locking the alcohol up" " Ava said standing from the couch and stretching, picked up her horned headband and leaving the room

Reaching the bar she called Rob over and told him what needed to happen, She sat on a bar stool and watched the people around her buying last minuet drinks. The kiss with John swimming in her head

"EVERYBODY DOWN, NOW!" a voice ordered


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- thanks for the reviews. heres another chapther and the answer to the cliffy i left :D

Ava looked over at the door and a person in black clothing and a balaclava was pointing a gun at all the people in the club, waving it in all directions as people scattered and dropped to the floor for safety.

"Who owns the club?" they asked pulling a waitress from the floor and holding the gun to her head; Ava swallowed hard and stood from her chair glancing up at the VIP section where the guys were.

"I am" she answered softly, they threw the waitress to the floor and began making their way over towards her, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Rob searched under the counter for the licensed gun she had stashed.

"I want all the money, and valuables stuffed into this bag now!" they shoved a bag into her chest,

"No" she said standing her ground, she wasn't going to let him rob the club; she fell to the floor as a fist connected with her face. Holding her hand to her face she glared at him.

"Now bitch!" they yelled, she stood from the floor and stayed there not moving, a hard powerful slap was delivered to her face and she winced.

"Wanna do it the hard way!" they screamed as they grabbed her hair and yanked her behind the counter to the Till; he threw her head forwards as he let go of her hair

She looked at Rob who had the gun in his hand shook her head slightly to say no, opening the Till with all the small bills, the larger ones being kept in a safety box in the back. She put in the most expensive alcohol she had and handed him the bag, he turned to leave his gun still trained on her

"Drop the bag and you can leave alive" Rob said sternly

"You think you're heroic!" Ava squeezed her eyes shut as a loud bang echoed through the club.

Opening her eyes she looked around the door to the club was swinging shut, Flames on her side of the bar and near the entrance to the club. She looked around frantically for Rob and saw him lying on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Rob, Rob Hun talk to me" She said moving his hands, the man who robbed the club had shot him in the stomach, she dragged him by his arms out to the floor and put pressure on the bleeding.

"Call 911!" Ava yelled at the closest person desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh rob I told you not to do anything, he only got the small bills, hang in there you're goin to be fine Hun" she cooed as he hissed in pain.

"I-I'm sorry" he coughed, his eyes shut and Ava got scared.

"Rob stay with me!" she slapped his face gently and his eyes opened weakly, and Ava sighed with relief

"Stay with me Hun the ambulance will be here soon" she tried to sooth him as much as she could

"Ava, you ok?" Chloe asked

"He shot Rob, Where's the god damn ambulance! Get everyone out NOW, this place could go up any second, GO!!"

Chloe ushered everyone out of the club and into the parking lot, Ava watched the last person left and jumped slightly when a voice spoke from behind her

"Let's move him out of here" she stared around at the club which was now blazing on one side, John picked up rob's feet as Ava took off her shirts and tied them around robs waist to slow the bleeding.

She grabbed his hands and they moved to the back exit where everyone else was. Randy and Hunter strip their shirts and lay the on the ground so John and Ava could put Rob on them.

The Ambulance arrived and they rushed to work hooking Rob up to an IV and keeping pressure on his wound as they loaded him into the ambulance. I kept fiddling with her hands, the blood of her friend all over them; I kept wringing them through each other and clenching her fists.

"Ava, you ok?" Chloe asked, Ava looked at her tears in her eyes and bit her lip

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"They're all fine, Rob was the only one hurt" Chloe replied and Ava sighed with relief

"Did he get all the money?" Ava shook her head

"No, you know I make them put larger bills in a safety box in the back room, he only got 10's and below" she replied thinking that it was at least some form of good news.

"How's you're face?" Chloe asked, Ava held her hand to her face and winced at the sore patch where she had been hit.

"I'll be ok" Ava put her arms around her self to keep warm.

The police and arrived and asked for statements, they worked through the crowd and asked everyone the same questions

Ava stood outside watching all the people around her. The fire department had managed to control the blaze which had engulfed ¾ of the club. She sat on the ground and stared at her blood covered hands.

"You ok?" she looked up at John and sighed

"I don't honestly know, their club is gone, Rob got shot, and I could have prevented it all, I should never have stashed the gun under the bar; Rob would be ok if I had taken it away" she choked out wiping her face of the tears.

"Hey, you can rebuild the club, Rob is in good hands you did all you could to help, and the gun was licensed protection" He replied pulling her into a hug, she held onto him tightly thanking god that she had met him previously in the day.

"Ma'am, we've collected the statements, unfortunately with the evidence having perished in the fire we won't be able to come to a conclusion about who did this, all we know is this is not the first club this has happened to, we've had four other attacks like this in the last 4 months. Did you have insurance?" a police officer asked

"SHIT, and yes I did on contents and the club itself, everything was covered" she replied still holding onto John for warmth.

"Well, Ma'am are you able to get home, we've sent everyone back to their homes. I suggest you do the same" he said putting his note pad in his pocket.

"I'll give you and Chloe a lift if you want" John offered

Ava nodded, she couldn't and didn't want to drive. Dave walked over with his jacket and gave it to her John and she moved from their spot on the ground and over to where Bobby was with Chloe clinging to him with her eyes were closed.

"Chloe, John's giving me a lift back to our place, you want one?" Ava asked

"Uh, yeah; see you later Bobby and thank you" she kissed him and they left to John's car, where Randy, Hunter and Dave were waiting. We all climbed into the Limo and the driver took them back to their Villa

* * *

The masked person watched the people leave the club, their thoughts and sights focused on the limo that was leaving the parking lot. So far it hadn't been enough to get them apart; if anything it had bought them together, huffing they climbed in the SUV and sped back to their home. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- heres another one, thanks for the reviews guys i appreciate it, hope you like this one.

* * *

"How far is the hotel from here?" Chloe asked looking at them all with a questioning look.

"About an hour in the direction we just came from" Dave replied

"Well, we have 2 spare bed rooms, each with 2 single beds and we have a futon lounge in the living room if you guys want to crash here" She offered

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked. John ignored them all and looked at Ava; she had been quiet since they left the club.

"Yo, Ava you ok?" John asked putting his hand on her shoulder; she looked at him her eyes empty of any emotion, just blank. She nodded and the limo came to a stop, opening the door she stepped out and the others followed, she walked straight to the front door unlocking it and disappearing.

"Hey, Chloe is Ava ok, she's quiet and just disappeared into the villa" John asked concerned for her new friend.

"Yeah, she's fine. Whenever something bad happens she shuts herself in her room all night and then is ok the next day. Although I think she might be a little depressed tomorrow, the club was her only job and her Joy, I work at record Company and the club" she replied with a weak smile.

"So you're not upset about the club?" John asked shocked, she shrugged

"Kind of, yeah I'll miss it but it wasn't her life like it was hers, sure we co-owned it but I was never as involved as she was. I doubt she'll re-build it, making a new one will just not be the same." She left to the Villa and all of them followed.

Chloe showed them to the spare rooms and where hers and Ava's were if we needed anything, Dave and John had one and Hunter and Randy were in the other.

"Hey Dave, do you think Ava will be alright? I know we've only just met them but I kind of got attached a bit I think there's more to her sadness than losing the club and Rob being shot" John admitted

"Yeah I noticed, she'll be fine; Chloe said so and she'll find another job" Dave said as he got into his bed.

"Yeah I guess, we leave here in what 4 days?"John sat on the end of his bed

"Yeah 4 days and I wouldn't mind staying in the Villa for those days, so much better than a hotel" he replied smiling widely.

"I'm going to see Ava I'll be back" John said standing and walking out of the

He knocked; "Yeah" she said softly, she was sitting in pajamas' on the balcony on a seat, staring out over the City.

He sat next to her "Want some company?" He asked

"If ya want" she shifted and leant up against him her back between his legs. John wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to talk

"What am I gunna do John, with the club gone I have nothing, no job and all those people would be out of jobs" she asked

John rubbed her arms "There's gotta be more to you than the club, what other things can ya do?" she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I design clothes, and make them" she replied

John smiled "There you go, you could design, make and sell you're clothes." He suggested, she smiled for the first time since the club and he cheered inwardly.

"What else is wrong?" I asked knowing there was more to her mood than the club and Rob.

"The fire, bought back memories…I only just met you why am I telling you this?" she replied sadly

"What are friends for?" I asked resting her chin on her shoulder to show I cared.

"My mom…was killed in a fire…I don't know who my Step-dad is, I've looked for something to tell me but never found hard evidence of who he is. I want to meet him to get to know him if not as a father then as a friend, seeing the fire kind of bought back memories."

She took a deep breath and started again "Mom always said that my step-dad had problems with fire throughout his life and that I was a mistake like he was. When I turned 18 I moved into a small apartment by myself and then mom died in the house fire, she left me all everything…I guess she cared enough to not let me die of starvation after she passed. I mourned like anyone else, and more than I thought I would."

"So Chloe and I put our money together and started a small club up, we made some money of it and when we could we upgraded to a bigger and better club…Club Starr. When we were able to we bought this place between us and here we are. Well were, the club is gone but I'll move on from that quickly" she finished and John hugged her tight.

"See you're strong and can handle anything, including making a new start" he said smiling

Hours later, John slipped back into his room and went to bed. They had talked about everything from the club to what she would do now.

* * *

John woke the next morning and noticed the room was empty, he slipped into his jean shorts and walked downstairs to the kitchen, there in the kitchen stood Ava in her pajama's a smile on her face as she cooked.

"Morning, how are ya?" he asked sitting on the stool at the bench

"I'm good, thanks to you and talking to you last night. Thanks" Ava smiled and turned back to the oven and continued cooking.

"I was thinking last night and thought that maybe, I could open a store. I have enough money, and have a ton of designs drawn, if I could show people around somehow I think maybe a store could be a hit, but I don't have anyone to wear them and get them noticed by the public." She said pulling what pancakes out of the frying pan and moving the tray from the oven.

"Sounds like a good idea, you'll find someone" John replied

Everyone piled from the living room and into the kitchen, Chloe made for the fridge and the guys joined her at the bench. Ava served pancakes and hot chocolate, they all dug in and were soon shifting to the limo, the driver had slept on the futon couch last night. They said their goodbyes and set off for the hotel, Ava had given John a piece of paper before he got into the car and he pulled it from his pocket.

John,

Thanks a bunch. You've helped her decide on what I want to do. The club night was amazing. Keep in touch, you know where I live and I put her number in you're cell. You left it in her room when you left, don't worry it's in you're bag.

XD

Ava xo

He smiled and relaxed back into his seat, the whole car was silent. He put the note back in her pocket and rested his head back on the head rest.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, heres another chapter, hope you all like it and review :D

* * *

The guys left and Chloe and Ava collapsed on the couch, she smiled and squealed with happiness.

"I'm not going to re build the club" Ava said suddenly, Chloe nodded and smiled

"I figured you wouldn't, I wonder how Rob is" she replied and Ava frowned, in all her excitement she had forgotten to find out about Rob, Anna a co-worker of his had ridden in the ambulance with him and told them she would let them know. She picked up the phone and dialed Anna's cell.

"Anna, hey it's Ava. How's Rob?" she asked concerned

"He's in ICU, they won't tell her anything, and I'm not a relative. I called his mom and she's on her way, I'll call you if we find anything out." Anna replied

"Thanks, keep us posted ciao" Ava hung up and relayed the info to Chloe. She nodded

"So Miss Ava tell me about your plans, now that you're not rebuilding the club" Chloe said with excitement, Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Well, I had a long talk with John last night; he helped me realize some things. I've decided that with my share of the money I'm going to make all of my designs and open up a shop, IF I can some how get the designs out there so I can gauge the response to the clothes" She replied quickly.

"You and John had a talk huh he seems to like you, sounds like a great idea, and I'll wear your designs! I'll be you're model!"

"We talked that's it, I gave him her number. I'll probably never see any of them again, so I'm going to focus on her new career in design" Ava stood from the couch and went to her bathroom to get ready, to scout around for a store to use if she was able to sell her designs.

Ava called a cab to pick her and Chloe up and take them to the address where the club used to be, they had to pick up the car so they could drive around town. Ava dropped Chloe off at work and continued to drive around looking for shops that were for lease.

She wrote down the addresses of a few and visited the insurance company she had the club under; they discussed and sorted out the payment and issues regarding the incident.

pm came and Ava arrived home hitting the button on the answering machine, and it beeped **you have one new message. **

She stood there waiting for the message to start, and smiled when she heard the voice, "cheeky bugger" she muttered, John had managed to get her home phone number.

**"Hey ****Ava**** its ****John****, I have some news and a person who wants to meet ya. We'll be at you're place tonight at 7pm, see ya!"** she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Who the hell would want to meet me" She muttered to herself as she headed up stairs to change, she ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing Chloe's work.

"Hello, Carson records, how may I help you?" a woman's voice asked

"Hey, its Ava can I speak to Chloe?"

"Hey Ava, yeah hang on a sec and I'll get her" she heard her yelling and then a shifting of the phone

"You got the Chloe, what ya need?" Ava chuckled at Chloe's greeting

"Well Chloe, John decided to invite him self and others over tonight at 7pm so we gonna have company. I just wanted to let you know" Ava replied happily.

"Awesome; he so digs you, and who are the others?" Chloe asked curiously

"I have no idea; do you need me to pick you up tonight?" she pulled a book from the shelf and looked through it for a recipe.

"Nah, I'm getting Jerry to drop me off at 6pm, see ya then chicken!" she hung up and Ava dumped the phone on the counter before cussing out Chloe. Chloe knew Ava hated being called chicken; she had got the name from her when she was in high school, and Ava had really skinny legs that looked chicken like.

Ava ran around the house picking up all the stray clothes and things they'd left around that morning when they were getting ready, she dumped all the clothes in the laundry and all their stuff in their rooms where they belonged. The front door slammed shut and she heard foot steps running up the stairs and toward her room.

* * *

"AVA!!!!!" Chloe hollered loudly, I blocked her ears and mock glared at her. She smiled and left the room to her own.

7pm came too quickly, Ava had changed from her house clothes to some nice jeans and a nice top, she had bare feet because dinner was going to be served on the back deck, where their table, chairs and their Jacuzzi were, It was surrounded by their pool, which was in the shape of a U around the deck.

If you walked out the door on the other side of the pool you would be greeted with brown sun beds and a couch under the balcony above, with a massive sun umbrella near the edge of the pool.

"Chloe can you set up the table on the deck!!" Ava called out up the stairs, Chloe came bounding down the stairs and went out to the deck, all the things she needed in a basket.

Ava finished cooking the food and the door bell rung as she put the oven on low to keep the food warm. She walked to the door and was greeted with a hug from John and the others who were here the night before, she stared wide eyed as she looked at Vince McMahon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- thanks for the reviews, hope you like this one. Please Review :D

"Come on in Mr. McMahon" She said gesturing to inside their Villa

"Call me Vince and thank you" he moved into the house and she watched as he looked around, the guys had all gone about the house like the lived there.

"Oi, guys food is getting served on the deck out back, off you go!" Ava called out

"How long have you known them? She looked at Vince and grinned

"A few days" she replied leading him to the back deck and letting him join the guys and Chloe, she greeted them and they all sat about the table as she grabbed the food. Bread rolls, roasted potato, roast beef, gravy and veggie's all in dishes waiting to be eaten, she put it all on the counter and grabbed the glasses and drinks taking them out to the table before moving back to the kitchen for the food.

"Want some help?" John asked and Ava nodded; they grabbed the food and took it out to everyone who dug into it within seconds. They all finished and sat around talking about everything,

"So Ava, John tells me you design clothes" Vince said and Ava looked at John wide eyed

She turned to Vince "Yeah, I have a few designs" Chloe snorted at the answer

"A few, she has like three books full of them and they are awesome!" Chloe said, Vince nodded at her and looked back at Ava

"Ok so I have a lot of designs that I plan to make and hopefully one day sell" Ava said truthfully

"Well, John says you want to gauge the reaction of the people who might buy them and he came up with an excellent idea to help you out, I agreed with it and if you want it'll go ahead when you're designs have been made." He said smiling,

"Wow, um what did you have in mind?" Ava asked in shock, John had managed to find out what he needed from Chloe and get her the PR she needed for her clothes to see if she should open up shop.

"We figured the Diva's are always looking for clothes AND they like to get dressed up a lot, so why not get you to make the designs and let them showcase them on RAW one night. The crowd will be judging the clothes. One of the best PR things you can do is have people like the Diva's wearing you're designs." Vince replied with enthusiasm

"Wow, yeah that would be awesome BUT I want Chloe to be the first one out in one of the designs she's my main model for anything I've ever done. In school and college and anywhere my designs have been Chloe has been the one to display them." Ava said smiling at Chloe who grinned in return mouthing a thank you.

"Done, now I need you to start making these designs up ASAP, we can showcase on the next RAW in 4 days" Vince suggested. Ava nodded and smiled happily.

A few hours later and Vince departed with congratulations and thanks; Ava waved him off and ran back into the house jumping on John as soon as she found him, she hugged him tightly

"You are amazing and totally awesome!" Ava squealed, he hugged her back and set her on the ground again.

"I know, I know" he joked

"Where is everyone?"she asked noticing that everyone was gone.

"Where else the Jacuzzi, Chloe decided that we're all staying again" he replied grabbing her hand and moving towards the back door leading to the Jacuzzi.

She tugged his arm and turned him to face her, putting her hand on the back of his head she pulled him down kissing his lips softly. His hands wound around her waist and she ran her free hand through his hair, they deepened the kiss each lost in their own world oblivious to anything around them.

"WHOOOOOOO" they pulled back and Ava hid her face in John's chest as he laughed,

"What you the new Ric Flair?" John asked looking at Chloe and Hunter, as Chloe shrugged.

"Sorry girlie you ain't the right sex to be Ric" he laughed and Chloe poked her tongue out at him before they both retreated back out the door.

The night flew by and before they knew it they were all going to bed, the guys had taken the same rooms, claiming them as theirs for each time they returned to visit.

* * *

The next day after the guys left, Ava started to work on her designs drawing up patterns and then making them, piling them all in separate piles; tops, skirts, pants, jackets and shorts piled everywhere from when she had previously made some of her other designs for Chloe and herself. 

"Hey Ava, I have an idea, you know I always drew up lingerie and you drew up clothes, do you reckon you could make up her designs if I drew up the patterns?" Chloe asked from the door, she stopped sewing and smiled.

"Hell yeah! We could go into business together as a clothing/ lingerie store" Ava suggested taking the book of designs, whooping at the design she liked a lot.

"Cool, I'll go and get the stuff for them from the store and bring them back" Chloe said taking the keys from the desk as Ava got back to sewing her final design for the day.

Ava pulled out her cell and sent John a text message telling him about their plan.

**Hey Cena me and ****Chloe**** are making her lingerie as well as ****the**** clothes cool huh**? She sent it and started piling all the clothes into their separate boxes and labeling them. Her cell beeped and she ran over to it,

**Cool, cool, can't wait. When I get to see? **she rolled her eyes and sent a reply

**Possibly 1 day, i****f you're good… or bad depending;**** Couple of days and I'll be done with making them, most were made up for ****Chloe**** and me.** she hit send and went back to the boxes and tidying the room.

She sat Chloe's design book to the side and relaxed on her bed waiting for a reply from John, she had known the guy a week tops and she was already becoming attached to him, to her his eyes and smile were to die for and his personality topped it off, she was falling fast and she knew it. Again another beep interrupted her, and she read the message.

**Oh, you're mean! Cool, I'll get info from V and bring it to you the day after tomorrow, gotta run, signing C'ya.** She smiled and sent a message with cool and Bye in it before sliding off the bed and downstairs to get some food.

Chloe arrived home with the supplies and some take out Chinese as Ava stepped into the kitchen, Ava smiled and helped her unload the stuff setting it down in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.

"You are an angel!" Ava said looking at the food and then at the clock, the day had flown by and it was now 7:30pm, food time. They ate and cleaned up before moving all the stuff Chloe had bought up stairs. The rest of the night was spent watching movies in the living room and laughing at all the stupid stuff they had done, until the phone rang.

"I got it" Chloe said picking it up. Ava continued watching the movie smiling at the antics of Jim Carey in Bruce Almighty.

"Ava, it's Anna, Rob he's out of the woods for now, but he might not make It." she said sadly, her mood dropped and Ava sighed, Rob was a great friend.

"Can we see him?" Ava asked standing up from the couch and shutting off the TV and DVD player.

"Uh, no we aren't family and they won't let anyone but family to see him in the ICU" Chloe said relaying info from the phone. She hung up moments later and they hugged both of them upset, they decided to call it a night and headed to their rooms.

* * *

It had been two days since John had spoken to Ava and he found himself missing her a bit, to him her personality, her laugh her smile were perfect, he knew he was going soft for a chick he had met just a week ago, she had grown on him quickly at the PPV and the signing, she was a strong willed person and confident in herself which pulled him in even further.

John pulled up in the hummer, Tickets, info and notes in his hand, he rang the doorbell and was greeted by a grinning Chloe.

"Hey, she's up stairs in her room. She's making my designs now that hers are finished" Chloe said before turning and walking into the kitchen area. John walked upstairs and knocked on her door, he put the papers on the bed and sat next to them

"Hey, I thought I heard a car" she turned in her seat and smiled; he smiled back.

"I have here, 2 plane tickets to the next town where RAW is being held. I have info on the night and when you'll be on. Vince wants you to meet the diva's being used for you're designs, and wants to know if he can keep some if the Diva's like them…something about a fresh look for the RAW brand Diva's" he held up the info and tickets.

"Wow, so it's on tomorrow night?" she asked moving from her chair to the bed

"Yeah you're flight leaves tomorrow morning at 9am, when you get there we all head to the arena for you and Chloe to meet everyone and then show them you're designs and THEN the show goes on…AND guess which handsome Champ is introducing you to the WWE crowd attending the show" he smirked

"Oh I don't know, perhaps Beth…well she's pretty not handsome so MAYBE its Jeff Hardy, he's a champ as well" Ava retorted smirking

"NOPE! I will be introducing you to the RAW crowd and Lillian, Chloe and you will be introducing the people and what their wearing" John said smirking back and laughing.

"I know, I was just ribbing ya" she smiled and grabbed his hand; she yanked him up off the bed as best as she could and lead him out of the room.

"CHLOE, start packing we're going on a flight tomorrow to RAW!" Ava yelled

Ava dragged John back to her room and pulled a large suitcase out of her walk in closet, she started pulling out her clothes and everything she would need and he watched from the bed as she moved swiftly from shelf to shelf and rolled the suitcase out into the room.

"I need you're help, I have to pack up the clothes I'm going to display, and how many am I going to show tomorrow night?" she asked as he pulled her down onto his lap

"There will be 4 diva's showcasing clothes and 2 showcasing the lingerie that Chloe designed, she's coming out with you too" John said holding onto her waist. She smiled and put her arm around his neck.

"Ok, so I pack 4 outfits and some of Chloe's designs, wanna help pick them out?" she asked and John grinned standing up still holding her, he put her back on the ground and she pulled out boxes from her closet.

* * *

"Ok, I'm right to go, I have everything I'll need Chloe should be packed and ready. How are we getting to the airport? I don't wanna leave their car at the airport" Ava said deep in thought.

"I'll stay with ya tonight and drive ya in the rental tomorrow" John offered and was rewarded with a bright smile

"What now?" John asked looking between the girls; they smiled and moved towards the living room.

He walked in to find them on the couch, remotes in hand and grin on their faces. The movie began to load and he rolled his eyes, they had put on The Marine.

"Do we have to?" he groaned, sure he thought it was great making the movie and seeing it a few times but seeing himself on the TV screen was not his favorite thing.

"YES!" Chloe squealed, John groaned again and sat down next to Ava.

"Do we really?" he whispered and she chuckled

"Yeah its one of Chloe's favorites" Ava replied trying to hold her laughter. He mock glared at her and rested his head on the back of the couch ignoring the squeals coming from where Chloe was sitting.

The movie ended and John sighed with relief, he went through the movies and found one, he put it in and was bombarded with questions about what they were watching.

"What is it??" Chloe asked impatiently.

"A movie" He retorted smartly.

"Its shooter isn't it" Ava whispered and he nodded

"Chloe hates that movie; it's too…scary I guess you could put it that way. She doesn't like to think that people can pull of shots from 2,200 yards and make it a head shot. She also doesn't like to think that people that can do that exist" Ava explained

John laughed and looked at Chloe who was waiting, tapping her fingers impatiently on her knee as the movie loaded. As soon as the menu came up she glared at them and went to grab the remote from Ava.

"Give me it!" she shrieked trying to grab the remote from Ava who held it away from her laughing.

"NO, were watching this seeing as you put John through his own movie!" Ava justified.

"FINE, I'm going to watch something in my room…see you tomorrow for the flight!" she poked her tongue out and left the room quickly.

John looked over at Ava and they burst out laughing "Ok, so after this I'm going to bed" Ava said pressing play and leaning back against the couch

John pulled her over to him and put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and the movie started, they commented on all the shots and explosions in the movie, how she liked them or thought how interesting they were.

The movie finished and John made to move from the couch, until he noticed Ava was sleeping. He shifted gently and picked her up carrying her to her room and putting her on her bed and kissing her lips lightly.

"You're growing on me baby girl" he whispered before he slipped from her room and into the spare room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for the reviews Fashion show will be soon, Next chapter i think. Please Review!

Ava woke up still in her clothes from the night before; she shed them and climbed into her bathtub reveling in the hot water. She finished her bath and changed into her clothes for the day, she looked at the clock it read 8am. Grabbing her hand bag and stuffing her wallet, passport, cell, and all essentials she'd need including her I-pod she ran down the stairs and found it empty. Dumping her gear she ran back up-stairs and banged on Chloe's door.

"Chloe GET UP!" she hollered receiving a moan and OK in return. She moved onto John's room and proceeded with the same thing, only not getting a response.

"JOHN!" Ave yelled again, no response. She opened the door and found him in his bed still sleeping, his covers round his waist showing the top of his boxers, she moved over to his bed and shook him slightly he shifted but stayed asleep.

"Bloody men" she muttered shaking him again this time harder.

"John.get.up. It's past 8am and we have to get to the airport soon!" she yanked the covers off him and yelled out his name, still nothing, moving to his bed and straddling his hips she lent down kissing his chest and neck, she moved to his lips and kissed him, making him stir and react to the kiss, she smirked and jumped off the bed, he sat bolt up right and looked at her.

"Time to get up, we need to leave soon" she said innocently before leaving to room to the kitchen.

They ambled down the stairs dressed and ready to go, each grabbing some food to eat on the way to the airport. They all piled into John's Hummer and drove to the airport; security was tight because of the WWE leaving. The flight was boring and uneventful, Chloe caught up with Dave, Randy and Hunter and Ava slept most of the time.

"Fun flight?" Ava asked looking at Chloe

"No not really, I slept most of the time and I was next to some person that wouldn't shut up so the sleep wasn't that good." she replied with a sigh. Ava chuckled and tried to cheer Chloe up as they waited for John to join them.

"Well, today we meet the models and share their designs with the world…I chose you're three favorite's to bring with them" Ava said smiling; Chloe's face broke out in a grin and her mood changed to a happier one.

"Yo girl's you ready to go?" Chloe looked at John as he stopped in front of them and she nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, lead the way" Ava said, we walked out of the airport, coming face to face with 2 Black Hummer's. She glanced at John and shook her head

"We're in the first one with Dave" John said loading their bags into the back as they got in.

The drive to the arena was an amusing one of sorts, a game of 20 questions where only Chloe and Ava were allowed to answer, needless to say the questions were mostly basic, and the comments they sparked were slightly odd.

"Ok, Chloe. What's you're favorite and least favorite movie?" Dave asked; Ava smirked, Chloe's girlish side came out in most of the movies she watched.

"Fav movie is The Perfect Man, reminds me of my child hood, and least Fav is Shooter" she blushed, Ava burst out laughing and so did John at the mention of Shooter.

"She hates it with a passion, we watched it last night and she left the room, I guess I do that when she watches the girlie movies" Ava choked out through her laughter.

"Ok Ava, what about you?" Dave asked

"Fav is Shooter and least Fav is The Marine!" Chloe and Ava burst into hysterics remembering last night.

"Wait...WHAT?!" John asked looking at her, and she bit her lip.

"Relax Johnny! It's not my least Fav don't worry there is one below it, Just my Luck is my least Fav but you're close!" Ava replied trying to keep a straight face, which failed the moment Chloe looked at her.

"Relax John, she doesn't hate it, she's just messing with ya" Chloe said giving him a smile.

"OK I have no idea what you are on but new question, Favorite drink, color, animal and car" Dave said smirking.

"OH EASY! Vodka, blue, horse and Hummer!" Chloe Smiled widely

"Ok, Ava?" she looked at John and made a face.

"Vodka, purple, tiger and 1973 Dodge charger in black" Ava replied blushing, she had always loved the Dodge and had planned on getting one, but Chloe and her decided on a more practical car for both of them.

"She likes cars I take it" Dave asked Chloe who nodded and made a gagging motion.

"HEY! I saw that! AND for you're information Chloe you're contradicting yourself , because you're in love with the 2007 model Hummer with Chrome kit and touch screen head unit!" Ava retorted smirking. She poked her tongue out and they pulled up outside the arena.

"Ok grab you're designs bag leave the rest we'll take it to the hotel later" John said as we got out of the car.

They walked into the Diva's locker room where they were introduced to 5 of the 6 diva's helping them out, Ava looked around trying to mentally decide who would where which clothes.

"Ava, Chloe meet, Maria, Candice, Mickie, Torrie and Victoria. Girls meet Ava and Chloe" John said pointing out the people as he named them.

"Well, I need Maria and Torrie for my showcase, wait there's only 5" Chloe said looking confused.

"Yeah we have a surprise guest, who heard about you're idea and wants to be a part of it, she'll be here in a minuet." John replied, they sighed in relief and Ava took Candice, Mickie and Victoria over to the bag, she pulled out her designs and handed the bag to Chloe.

"Ok so I was thinking, Candice would wear the dress, Mickie would wear one of the tops and the pants, Victoria could wear one of the tops and the short shorts and the surprise person wear the skit and a top" Ava offered as they looked at the garments she handed them to see what they thought. Victoria and Mickie swapped tops and they all agreed to wear the clothes.

"Sorry I'm late!" a female voice said

Ava turned around and looked at them with wide eyes; Chloe stood the same as the other Diva's all greeted the woman happily.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Cliffy Resolved!!!!! Thanks for the reviews, this isn't the Complete Fashion show this is part 1 :D Please Review!!!

* * *

Ava turned around and looked at them with wide eyes; Chloe stood the same as the other Diva's all greeted the woman happily. 

"Ava, Chloe, this is Trish Stratus; she's the last Diva who you'll be working with tonight, Trish you'll be working mainly with Ava tonight." John explained before leaving the room, Trish greeted Chloe and moved over to the group at the clothes.

"Hi, Wow, I have chosen this skirt and a top for you to wear if you don't like any of these outfits girls let me know I have a couple of things I can swap them with" Ava said handing Trish the clothes.

"What about you what are you wearing?" Candice asked and Ava cringed, in all the commotion of working on the clothes and handing those out she had forgotten an outfit for her.

"I forgot to get something for me, its all in the car which is probably at the hotel with Dave" she replied cursing herself.

"WELL I think you should wear one of you're outfits, you said yourself you have a few spares in the bag" Mickie suggested. The Diva's nodded in agreement and pulled out the outfits from the bag Chloe handed them.

"Yo, girls ya'll have to head to the makeup and hair section" John poked his head through the door and everyone answered before shooing him out of the door.

After hair and make up was done, the Diva's dressed in their clothes and lingerie, Maria and Torrie putting on their silk gowns to hide the designs.

Ava changed into a pair of black pants, with cord sewn into the side so when you pulled it they gathered, making the ¾ pants. Ava put on a silky top that she designed it so that it covered the more private part of the upper body but showed of the stomach and lower back region. The bust area looked like a bikini top that gathered, the front from the bottom of the bust down was spilt down the centre joining at the bottom. The back was bare excluding where the front joined the back in a thin strap around the lower back.

Chloe and Ava were lead to the gorilla pit by a staff member and were told to wait for John, his music would go he would introduce them and then Lillian and them would introduce the designs and people wearing them.

* * *

John's music hit and he walked out to the rings to a massive roar, the Crowd loved him and Ava was hoping that they would love them and their designs as well.

**IN RING**

**"What's up VEGAS!!!!" he yelled into the mic, hyping up the crowd.**

**"Now, we got some business ya'll. Tonight there is a special event, there will be Diva's and ya'll will be the judge of what they wear!" he continued preparing, Ava grinned if they were able to see that John and the Diva's supported the whole idea then there was a chance that this would work out for the better.**

**"Now, I'm goin to introduce you to two of the guests tonight! They are the designers of what you'll see CHLOE AND AVA!!!!!!" he hollered, Misery Business by Paramore hit and they walked out, waving at the crowd.**

**John gestured for Lillian to join them as he held the ropes for them, They thanked him as he left the ring and Lillian handed both Chloe and Ava a mic each.**

**"Ladies and Gentleman these Bra and Panties sets are brought to you by Chloe, first off we have Maria!" Lillian announced.**

**Maria walked out her black silk robe, when she stepped into the ring she did the little peek show and then removed the robe showing off a bra and panties set black with dark pink swirling design covering them, the bottoms were a boy leg cut and the bra had a black and pink lace trimming. **

**"This design is for the girlie girl who wants a change, its feminine in cut and a mix of tom boy and feminine in color and design." Chloe explained as Maria stepped to the side and Lillian stepped forward.**

**"Next for the bra and panties section we have Torrie Wilson!" she announced happily.**

**Torrie came out like Maria in a black robe; she moved into the ring and dropped the robe to show her shoulders before dropping it completely. She revealed a purple bra with a dark blue ribbon edge. The panties were low rise bikini cut the sides made of blue ribbon.**

**"This set is one of many in a series of designs similar, the designs cater for all women and wants, be it lacy and feminine or tom boy" Chloe smiled and hugged the two diva's in thanks.**

* * *

The masked person sat in the front row, clear as day, their black mask replaced with a wig and make up; no one would recognize them, not even their friends. They watched as their targets flounced in the ring and happily went about their lives. 

Their life had been ripped from them years ago and the pain had never left, their problem was unbearable to them and their targets didn't even know what they'd suffered through. Of course the second target was a bonus, one that would make the first bow to their every need.

Oh yes their plan would be put into action soon but, not too soon. Tonight they would piece together the information. There would be no warnings anymore the targets would be surprised and off guard.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter and the rest of the fashion show.**

* * *

**"Next we have the clothes section of the night, first we have Mickie James!" Mickie came bouncing out to her music as usual and bounced into the ring waving and showing of her outfit. Mickie stood in a dark red and black top, with a halter straps, the bodice had a v cut out revealing a small amount of cleavage. Below the bust it fanned out in layers of red silky material and black sheer material. She wore a pair of jeans fitted around the bum and moving to a wide leg, they had small swirling designs in pall shades of pink moving up the sides.**

**"This outfit is smart casual, great for a night out at a club or for a formal dinner with a colleague, you can dress it up with heels or down with flats" Ava said as Mickie moved next to Torrie and Maria.**

**"Next up we have VICTORIA!" Her music hit and she walked out and did her dance at the beginning stripping off her black outfit as usual she moved to the ring and stood on the ropes showing the crowd. **

**She had on a fitted boob tube top that started as white up the top and progressed from a light blue into a dark blue at the bottom, she wore a pair of short shorts that were black, with dark blue a white design of vines creeping from the front right hand side around to the back slowly creeping up the waist band.**

**"Victoria's outfit can be worn with sneakers, flats, heels or boots, depending on weather and occasion, dress it up or down" Ava explained pointing at the outfit.**

**"Next we have CANDICE MICHELLE!!" Candice came out and walked down to the ring waving and blowing kisses, she climbed in and did the go-daddy-dance before posing in the dress.**

**The dress was in dark pink, it finished just above her knees with a layered handkerchief cut, the body was in silky material with chiffon layers of shade of pink over lapping, each layer leaving the center of the front of the dress exposing the silky material beneath, the bodice was made of the same materials each crisscrossing over each other, it donned spaghetti straps.**

**"This dress is more of an clubbing dress or semi formal outfit, wear flats or heels, or if you're going big wear boots" Ava smiled and waited for the announcement of the last Diva.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen the next and last model for tonight is a surprise guest, she heard about the designs and the show and decided she wanted to help ladies and gentleman you're surprise DIVA!!" Lillian shouted**** there was a pause and Trish's music started, the crowd went wild and Ava stared in shock as everyone gave her a standing ovation. She climbed into the ring hugging Lillian and showing or the skirt and top.**

**The skirt was a short skirt, it was a denim skirt with frayed edges, a multicolored embroidery swirling design on the left hand side that crept around the back like the design did on Victoria's shorts. The top was a deep purple it was like a normal singlet made of a soft material, the sides were gathered so it showed a little stomach the top was a low cut v neck.**

**"This outfit is a normal everyday outfit, that can be changed into a successful clubbing outfit, with the addition of boots for a more casual look you can theme flats or flip flops" Ava hugged all the Diva's a grin on her face. The night had gone off with out a hitch, now all they had to do was gauge a response from the crowd.**

**"Now, you have to judge the outfits, on Ladies and Gentlemen please thank the Diva's" the crowd cheered loudly and whooped as they left the ring.**

**"And the designers of the clothes and show CHLOE AND AVA!!" they got cheers and screams, a great pop from the crowd as the left the ring and headed back stage.**

They got backstage and were surrounded by the divas, John, Dave, Randy, Hunter and Vince McMahon all clapping and giving praise. Ava slipped from the group and moved over to John. She hugged him tightly and grinned at him

"Thank you so much" she said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, you had a tough time with the club so I decided to help out my favorite girl" he replied and Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Favorite girl huh, since when have I been you're Favorite girl?" she asked

"Since you dropped that guy with one move, and since then I've grown attached to ya" he replied and blushed slightly

"Aw is Johnny bushing!" Ava squealed quietly, his looked at her and mock glared

"SHH" he tried quieting her

"Johnny's blushing…Johnny's…" she was cut off by his mouth on her and soon returned the kiss eagerly only pulling back for air.

Ava looked around to see who saw them and noticed a tall man standing in the corner scowling and glaring at her, she looked away and then back and he was still there.

"John who's that?" Ava asked pointing in the direction of the man

John looked at the man "Him, that's Glenn," she looked at Glenn and saw him still scowling

"Why is he scowling at me?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry bout him he wont hurt you, he's always cranky, has been for years, won't tell anyone why. I just know he was seriously pissed a little while back, something about his best mate"

Ava shook off the concern and joined in all the chatting and joking going on as their group moved down the hall. The Diva's, Chloe and Ava all parted ways with the boys and left to the locker room, all smiling and giggling.

"Girls I have an announcement!" Ava shouted happily, they all turned and looked at her.

"The clothes you are wearing are now yours to keep, as a thank you" she said and Chloe agreed saying that the lingerie they wore was theirs to keep as well. They all ran over and group hugged them, Ava yawned and thought back to when Glenn was watching her, something had made him scowl at her and she wanted to know what.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!! heres another chapter!!!

John walked to the Diva locker room an hour after he left them and knocked on the door, one of them yelled out come in and he did. Ava, Chloe and the girls were exchanging their numbers and email's, he cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"You ready to go?" John asked grabbing Chloe and Ava's bags.

"Yeah one sec" Ava turned back to the girls and said thanks before joining him, Chloe did the same and we left to the Hummer.

They all piled in and Dave drove off to the hotel, the girls sat in the back talking about the show and how cool it was, how the crowd reacted and all their idea's for the store.

"So girl's congrats I think you have to go ahead for the store" Dave remarked

"Yep and I'm so excited, I can now put our designs to use!" Ava squealed and hugged Chloe

"Congrats girls" John said smiling at them.

They arrived at the hotel and Dave and John checked them all in. They took the elevator to the 5th floor and stood outside room 506.

"Ok this is me, who's rooming with who?"John asked opening the door

Chloe whispered something to Ava and Ava smacked her arm before moving over to the door and walking into the room.

"You don't mind do you Dave?" John asked, he shook his head to say no

"Nope, Night Cena" they walked down the hall and into their room.

John walked in with his bags and dumped them on the floor; looking around the room he noticed the double bed and the bags on it. Ava was no where to be seen though, he looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there, the balcony door was open, He walked out and found her leaning on the railing looking at the city below them. It was a sight, the city lights reflected on her pale skin and he smiled she was what he wanted and needed.

John stood behind her and put his arms next to hers on the railing, she looked lost in thought and kind of sad.

"What's up?" he asked

"Just thinking" she turned around to face him and he looked her in the eyes, they were dull and lacked the passion that had been there all night.

"About?" she closed her eyes and sighed

"Glenn, he was scowling at me, I want to know why and what scares me is he looked at her like he knew me" she said sadly

"How could he?" John asked confused

"I don't know, BUT I am going to find out. Chloe and I leave tomorrow afternoon for home and to set up the store, you have Pay per view in Miami, FL. I'll come and see you then. But tomorrow morning I'm going to see if I can talk to him." She said with determination, he couldn't stop her it was her life and but he found himself wanting to protect her and wanting to be with her.

John leaned down and kissed her passionately, "Lets sleep, you can sort all that out tomorrow" he pulled her into the room and she set off to the bathroom.

He thought about her decision_ I wonder how Glenn will react to her wanting to talk to him; he bites off everyone's head and won't talk to anyone but taker._

Ava walked out in her Pajama's and climbed into bed, John stripped to his boxers and climbed in the other side, deciding to risk it he pulled her to him and held her close; she snuggled in and he fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The masked person watched through binoculars as the couple slept in their bed, content and happy. Both oblivious to the pain they caused, the masked person growled with hate and stalked away.

* * *

John woke the next morning to a body laying half on top of him and an arm thrown across his waist, Ava had managed to move from his grasp and sleep on top of him instead. He nudged her awake and she yawned rolling onto her back and sighing tiredly.

"Have a good sleep?" John asked stepping out of bed and over to the phone to order some breakfast.

"MMM yep" Ava groaned as she stretched.

"Oh get bacon and eggs!" she smiled and walked into the bathroom, John heard the shower running and laughed.

20 minuets later and the bathroom door opened, Ava walked out wrapped in a towel.

John bit the inside of his mouth; she looked like a goddess, with wet hair and silky skin. He hurried into the bathroom and into a cool shower, not one girl had him react so quickly. He wanted her and he would have her, in time.

John walked out of the bathroom feeling better and found Ava on the phone, He could here her side of the conversation and it didn't sound good, she was wiping her face of tears.

Ava wiped her face and sighed before hanging up; John walked over and sat down next to her. Ava couldn't help it she just broke down in tears; she let out all the pain from everything. Calming down she explained to John.

"Uh, Rob…from the club…my friend, he died this morning. He died because of me" she whispered, she wiped her face again

"I have to go to his funeral in 3 days, Chloe's upset, Rob was one of our close friends" Ava said holding onto John tightly.

"Hey, you're strong you can get through this, we'll help you, don't worry." John said, Ava kissed his cheek and stood from the embrace.

"I need to go and find Glenn whats his last name?" John stared at her for a moment

"Jacobs" he replied

"I'll see if I can get some answers form him, keep my mind off this all" Ava walked out the door and down to the reception desk.

* * *

Ava had always let her emotions out by crying and then blocking them all together until she HAD to let them out again, Chloe was always telling her she handled her grief and emotions strangely.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Glenn Jacobs, is he in his room?" Ava asked the receptionist sweetly. She smiled and checked the computer for anything to say what was going on.

"He's in room 406, he has a message say not to let anyone disturb him" she warned

"Oh, I'm surprising him, I'm his daughter." Ava lied, the receptionist nodded and Ava left to the elevator, hoping he didn't slam the door in her face.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! Heres another chapter, hope you enjoy it, please review!

* * *

She made it to room 406 and knocked, waiting for 5 minuets before knocking again, the door flew open and there stood Glenn scowling, much like he had done the night before.

"Can I talk to you?" Ava asked, she tried to remain confident but with such a tall imposing figure before her it was hard to be anything but slightly scared.

"No Ava!" he snapped trying to close the door. Ava stuck her foot in the doorway and stopped the door from fully closing; he re-opened it with a fierce look on his face.

"You don't have to answer but I want to talk to you, so bloody well listen and stop being an antisocial bastard!" She snapped suddenly pushing her way into the room. The door slammed and he sat angrily on a chair glaring at her.

"Ok, First I want to know why you were scowling at me the other night, what and when did I ever do anything to you, secondly How in the hell did you know my name I ain't never met you and you sure as hell ain't been around me!" Ava asked impatiently, her emotions going haywire and turning into anger, anger towards the man in front of her.

"You know Karen Donovan?" Ava nodded "That bitch took something away from my friend that can't be replaced, she just ripped it away, sending pictures each year to taunt him, making him the hard and shut off person he is now! You look so much like her, she never slept with him or nothing but they were together he was a father, not biologically, but a father" He replied.

"And the answer to two?" Ava asked keeping quiet that she was in fact the daughter of Karen Donovan.

"I heard it on the show, you were broadcast on TV" he replied.

"Who was the friend that had that happen to him?"

He glared at her "None of you're business." He snapped, she glared at him and stood up from her seat.

"Listen, I have just got a phone call saying my friend died, BECAUSE OF ME! I am in no mood to take stupid answers like that, you and him may have had shit happen to you but your not the only ones, your friend may just lose that one thing again!" she yelled angrily, her sorrow had turned to anger easily and he was not making it better. She stormed from the room and to the elevator pressing the button rapidly until the doors closed.

* * *

She stormed out of the room and it suddenly sunk in what she had said _your friend may just lose that one thing again_

Glenn thought it over._ Could she be the girl that Karen had kept away, the one in the pictures? _She had the same skin and eyes as in the photos, the same temper as the four year old he had seen all those years ago.

He jumped up and raced out the door, watching as the doors closed. He walked back to his room, pulling out his cell and calling his best mate.

"Hey, I got news" Glenn said as he heard him answer.

"News?" he replied stoically

"Yeah, I just had an interesting conversation with a young woman and something she said finished off the puzzle" Glenn replied

"WHAT! You mean you might have found her?" his tone had changed and Glenn could hear the slight excitement in his voice, for years he had mourned the loss and she wasn't even his by blood.

He had treated her as his own flesh and blood though, loved her like his own and Karen had kicked him out cutting off all ties, sending photo's each year with notes attached telling how much he was missing and making him more miserable with each one. Yet he continued to open the letters with the photos and continued to torture himself by looking at them.

"I may have, she looks just like Karen and her ex. I don't know where she's staying or who she's with. Did you watch the show the other night?" Glenn asked

"Nah, I don't watch RAW" he replied and Glenn shook his head, same ole same ole, watched his own brand but not the others.

"She was on it, with her fashion designs, her and her best friend. She's close to Cena, Might be together judging by what I saw" Glenn heard him growl and say he had to go, he hung up and decided to find out as much about Ava as he could.

* * *

Ava slammed the door and John watched as she paced the room, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as she let out her frustration and hurt.

"He knows, he knows and he won't say! I was so close to it all and he ripped it all away with one answer." She mumbled

"What and who?" John asked tilting her chin so she was looking at her.

"Glenn, he knows who my step dad is I'm sure, the things he said fit my life perfectly, and he just said none of your business" she sobbed, John hugged her tight whispering soothing words.

"If Glenn asks about me, don't tell him anything about where I am. I want a few days alone with Chloe so we can process all that's happened ok." She said

He leaned down and kissed her lips, deepening it when she parted her lips, her hands rubbing his back felt like heaven and he knew he wanted more with her. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her waist closer to him with his other, her body pressed against his sent him reeling, if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to and he couldn't take advantage of her state. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"When you and Chloe have sorted things out and are ready we'll move forwards ok" he said stroking her face gently.

"Ok" she whispered nodding.

She collected her bags and called Chloe, telling her to meet them down in the lobby in 5 minuets, they said their goodbyes in the room, and he told her he was going to miss her. She leaned against him and John wrapped his arms around her as they stood in the elevator.

They reached the lobby and John kissed her one last time before she left with Chloe. Both girls looked sad and tired, and it showed, they'd been through so much John wondered how they kept it so under wraps.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- G'day, thanks for the reviews, heres another chapter hope you like it!

* * *

Chloe and Ava sat together on the plane silently; Ava was missing John and thinking about the funeral in 3 days. When the plane landed they grabbed their bags and took a taxi back to their Villa, Ava was looking forward to a long hot bath and a sleep, Chloe was looking for the same thing.

Ava relaxed in her bathtub, letting the bubbles and hot water soak into her skin. She kept re-playing the conversation with Glenn in her head, how she had hoped that she would find some answers with him. She stepped out of the tub, drying off and putting on her Pajama's before climbing into her bed and hoping sleep would take her quickly.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

Ava hugged Rob's father and apologized, Chloe hugged him and they both left, the hard part was over, but the lingering hurt wouldn't go away for a while. Ava had made a pact with Rob when they both turned 20, the pact that if anything happened to either of them, they would not mourn for weeks on end and stop their lives, they agreed to continue and keep the memories alive in their photo's and experiences.

Ava and Chloe got home and pressed the button on the machine to listen to the messages, **You**** have two new messages.**

**Message one:**

_**Ava, Chloe, it's Vince the polls on designs are in and people want a store, congratulations. **_Ava turned to Chloe and they smiled at each other, each thinking that maybe the store would help them transition back into normal life.

**Message two:**

_**Ava, its John.**__** Hope you're doing ok and Chloe too. Hit me back when you can babe. **_Ava smiled and dropped the keys in the tray on the table, Chloe ordered Chinese. The Funeral had been a late evening one, because Rob loved the evenings.

"We should go down town and purchase that store on main tomorrow, get things rolling and then focus on our designs." Ava said as the doorbell rang, Chloe went and got the food from the delivery guy and came back, we dug in and turned in for an early night, the day had been mentally and physically draining.

Chloe and Ava stood in the store they had just purchased, a large open bottom floor with a counter and small store room out back and stairs halfway along the right side leading up to a second level half the size of the bottom floor.

"This is perfect we could split it into sections, the top for Lingerie and bottom for clothes" Chloe suggested smiling; the store had helped more than they thought with dealing with the emotions.

"Yeah and we could make it bright colors and put some of you arty designs on the walls." Ava said smiling too. They walked around and Marked out where they wanted things to go and what colors things should be, and decided that whilst Chloe worked with the interior designers on the store that Ava would start making the creations.

Ava left the store and telling Chloe she'd pick her up later, or when she called. She returned home and sent John a message telling him what they had decided to do with the store, and sent a message to Trish asking her to get the Diva's they used as models to keep 3 weeks from today open for the opening of the store.

* * *

**3**** WEEKS LATER**

Ava sat on a stool at the counter, she had a sudden thought "Chloe, what are we gunna call the shop?" she asked thinking.

"A & C Designs" Chloe replied

Ava smiled "short but good" she nodded

They had been loading all the new clothes and lingerie out of the car and into the store all morning, Ava had finished making them all with the help of her newest member Carrie, she had been sewing them all with her for the last two and a half weeks doubling the amount of clothes. Ava had phone calls come through asking if they needed help and a few of their close friends helped with the store, now with the store finished the could start setting up the merchandise.

"Ok so this is the last box, Chloe, all your lingerie is up stairs waiting for you to do with it what you will, and make it your own space. I'll be setting up down here" Ava said smiling, opening a box and starting to set up. Chloe disappeared upstairs and started on her jobs in just 1 day they would be opening the store.

Hours later and the clothes were all on their racks or shelves, the tables in the room had clothes on them and the rest were out in the store room. Ava walked up stairs and looked around Chloe had set out all her designs, the more girly ones in one section tomboy sorts in another and then a mix in another section. The place actually looked like a store, and with the cash register and equipment arriving soon it would all be in working order and ready for the opening.

OPENING

The opening went off without a hitch; the Diva's came and helped open it. After the huge success, Ava introduced the new staff to each other and to Chloe; she walked over to Chloe after they had all left with their time sheets and told her she was leaving.

"Chloe, you coming or you going out tonight?" Ava asked trying to find her keys

"Bobby and I are going out to celebrate" Chloe replied.

Ava nodded and couldn't help but feel upset, she had wanted John to be there but Trish said he couldn't get the time off because he's a highly wanted superstar. Sighing Ava climbed into the car and drove off to the Villa for a lonely night in.

Ava pulled into the drive way and stepped out of the car locking it before walking inside and turning the lights on, as soon as the lights came on she saw a note on the table, picking it up she read it.

_Ava_

_Follow the trail, until you find the end, a night of passion awaits you…The Champ is Here!_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- ok heres number 15! thanks for the reviews!! luv ya's all for them! hope you like this chapter, Kudos go to Takersgurl35 for the first part of this chapter, THANKS CHICKA!!!

* * *

Warning contains sexual content

Ava laughed at the last part of the note and followed the trail of petals on the floor until she reached her room. She opened the door and found it filled with candles, the lights were on low and the room smelled divine. She stepped up close to John and smiled.

John's blue eyes pinned Ava's and he held out his hand to her. When there fingertips touched they both felt the sparks and John pulled her close in his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and was lost in her soft lips pressing against his. Ava moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his. She felt her nipples tighten in arousal.

The feel of John's hard body pressed to hers, not to mention his hardness pressed into stomach, caused her to catch her breath. John pressed his tongue in when her lips parted and Ava pressed closer wanting more.Their tongues dueled in a time less dance; there kiss burning both of them. John pulled back and started undressing her.

"Let's lose these clothes."He whispered.

Ava stood still as her clothes were peeled slowly from her body and when John's hand slid her panties down her long slim legs, the feel of his big hands running over her caused a whimper to escape her lips

"Soon Ava." John said looking up at her. He leaned forward on his knees his tongue finding her wet heat and stroking, Ava grabbed his head pressing her self against his stroking tongue.

John worked her till she was sobbing with need, then he stood and Ava leaned against his hard body weak with need.

"Okay baby, let me lose these clothes." He said and stood back. Ava helped him pull the shirt over his head and her fingers traced his big biceps and his warm hard chest. John closed his eyes at the sensation, her touch sparked even more desire in him, and he felt his erection grow even harder.Ava popped the top button on his pants and slowly pulled down his zipper.

Ava with his help pulled his jeans down and he lifted each foot as she pulled them from his body. From her knees she looked at his boxers which were tented in the front from his arousal. She lifted her hands to his hips and slid them and off him, then sat back to look at his beautiful body. His shaft was beautiful and huge. She leaned forward running her tongue along its length and John moaned "God Ava." He moaned throwing his head back at the feel of her warm mouth closing over his erection. John couldn't believe how good her hot little mouth felt moving up and down over his length.

He wasn't going to last if she kept this up; he pulled up and kissed her deeply his tongue gliding between her lips and mating with hers.

Ava groaned and John lifted her and laid her on the bed, he lay down over her and nudged her legs apart with his knees. "Come on Ava, open those sweet legs." He said running his hands up her thighs to the apex between her legs, his fingers stroking her wet heat.

"John." Ava moaned and her legs opened wider for him. John smiled and bent to drop a kiss on her lips. He bent and lifted her thighs so the back of her rested on the top of his and he was in her, he thrust into her in one long stoke causing her to whimper.

"Feel good?" Ava moaned out a yes and started to groan louder as he started moving in her, with long hard strokes. Her hands came up to stroke his arms as chest. Her center was tingling from being so filled with him.

With each thrust the tingle got bigger and started to spread over her whole body John was so turned on from the whimpering and pleading she was doing.

"Ava, baby you want to come?" He said as he thrust into her willing body.

"Yes John." She groaned as her hips rode up to meet his hard strokes."That's it girl, come for me." He said and bent low to capture her lips for a moment and then moved lower to lick at her nipples, which hardened under the stroking of his tongue.

"John." She whimpered, her body begging for more.

"Come for me." John whispered against her skin, he was so close; he wanted them to fall together.He pulled his shaft out of her completely and then thrust back into her hard and fast and Ava screamed as her release washed over her. John's hips snapped forward twice more and his body arched as his climax washed over him. The two moved together for another minute and then John fell over her kissing her face and lips. They lay tangled together both breathing heavy and John pulled himself from her body and rolled to the side, pulling her in his arms.

* * *

Glenn had found out about Ava, with the help from Vince he knew now for sure that Ava was the one he and Mark had been looking for, she was the child that Karen had been taunting Mark with for years. He picked up his cell and called Mark.

"It's her buddy, it's Ava. She's the little girl from all those years ago." Glenn said

"Holy Shit, I had hoped we'd found her but to actually have found the little girl is…wow" Mark replied in shock.

"She has her own villa I got the address if you want to meet her" Glenn said smiling at Marks reaction.

"Hell yea! I'll be there in 5" Glenn hung up and packed a bag to take with him.

Mark turned up 5 minuets later and they left quickly, eager to see her again. The trip was going to take an hour or so from Glenn's house.

* * *

The masked person stood outside the front door to of the Villa, gun in hand. What they had witnessed had sent the reeling with pain and anger what should be theirs was someone else's and it was eating away at them, the final pieces of the plan were together and now it was a matter of timing.

They had been tracking John, Ava since the two had met, jealousy growing each time they saw them together.

"That little bitch is gunna get what she deserves!" the masked person hissed "and so will John"

Pushing the crow bar into the door the pried it open and silently slipped in through the door, vengeance on their mind.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- hey thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter.!

* * *

Ava woke, feeling extremely happy, her unexpected night in with John had been perfect in her eyes and nothing could change her ever growing feelings for him. She slipped from his arms and ran herself a hot bath, relaxing and closing her eyes. Washing her hair and her body Ava stepped out of the bath and jumped when arms encircled her waist.

"Relax baby it's just me" John whispered

Ava sighed happily and leaned back into his embrace "Could life get any better? It's perfect right now" she smiled and spun in his arms, kissing his chest and then his lips.

"Have a shower hot stuff" she laughed. John kissed her and moved into the shower

"I'll make breakfast" Ava yelled over the sound of the water.

* * *

The masked person hid when they saw Ava descending the stairs, they watched as she moved about the kitchen with a smile on her face. Their anger grew with every minuet and their desire to inflict pain over powered their will to stick to a plan. Stepping out from their spot, they walked into the kitchen pointing the gun at Ava. 

"Turn around you little bitch" they hissed, Ava stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, gasping

"Who-who are you" Ava asked fearfully

"Your worst nightmare" they replied angrily "Where's John?" they hissed

Ava pointed up the stairs and winced when the masked person grabbed her hair and pulled her forcefully to the stairs.

"Which room" they hissed, and Ava remained silent.

"Which one, or your pretty face gets mangled" they snarled, Ava pointed to her room and the masked person pulled her into the room gun pointed at her head.

"Hello, John" the masked person said with a sickly tone, John spun around and saw Ava with a tear stained face and a person with a gun to her head, he stood there in shock.

"Tie this bitch to that chair or she gets a bullet" they ordered, Ava begged John to help her as the masked person pushed her into the chair and handed him the rope from their belt. John Whispered soothing words to Ava as he tied her to the chair and stepped back, Ava sobbed and tried to free her hands.

"Listen carefully, I'm going to ask you some questions, answers I don't like will result in various consequences" they stated, John nodded helplessly and waited for the first question.

"Do you love Ava?" John looked at them confused

"Yes" he answered; the masked person growled in rage and backhanded Ava, her screams of pain echoing through the room.

"Do you love her?" they asked again

"No" he lied; the masked person once again growled and backhanded Ava harder

"LIAR, I know your lying John!" they hissed

"Stop it, what do you want! I Love her, yes I do! She's part of me!" John yelled angrily making a move for Ava, the masked person pointed the gun at him, and he stopped. They shifted the weapon to Ava, "Move again and she gets an extra hole to breathe out of." John stepped back and sat on the bed again.

"Now, I'm going to have some fun, and you're going to watch. Keep in mind what I said John" they warned.

The masked person slapped Ava, yelling obscenities at her. The pulled out duct tape and put a piece across her mouth to quiet her, whispering their plan in her ear.

"I'm going to make him watch you die and then make him suffer before leaving him to look over your body, I'll make him live with the guilt and let it eat at him until he begs for death you little whore" Ava sobbed as she heard the words, the words that told her she wouldn't survive the whole ordeal.

"Didn't the club warn you off? You should have seen it as a sign!" they snapped, "How's the guy I shot? Dead or alive, do tell me I would love to hear that he's dead and that you suffered the pain and anguish of knowing it was your fault!" they continued the verbal assault.

* * *

Glenn and Mark pulled up outside the villa and looked it over, admiring the simplistic yet modern and exciting look. 

"Nice place, do you think she'll recognize me?" Mark asked

"Yeah, I think she will, little kids are like sponges and if she loved you like you loved her then yeah she will" Glenn replied

They moved to the door and noticed it had been pried open, pushing it gently they moved it the house and looked around the bottom floor.

A loud bang alerted them to a commotion upstairs and they raced towards it, two steps at a time as fast as they could.

Looking in the rooms, they found nothing until the reached the last room, opening the door they saw, Ava tied to a chair bleeding from the shoulder, and John wrestling a masked person on the floor of the room.

Mark raced over to the chair where Ava was, lifting her face his eyes welled up, her face was bruised and beaten. She stirred and looked at him.

"Daddy?" she whispered

"Yeah baby long time no see" he replied kissing her face

"I ache daddy" she moaned when she tried to move, Mark stopped he gently and untied her hands.

"Shhh little girl, I'm going to move you to the bed" he hushed her as he lay her on the bed and put pressure on her wound.

Glenn pulled both John and the masked person off the floor. "Quit it now!" he barked loudly, John wrenched out of his grip and ran over to Ava and Mark.

Glenn pulled the mask off of the person and sat them in the chair, "Don't move" he ordered, and called John over.

"You know him?" Glenn asked, John looked at the man shocked

"No? What the hell?" John asked angrily, the man glared at him.

"I could have given her everything, I loved her since I met her, but she found you and all chances I had died! She chose a thug and she got what she deserved I'm only sorry I didn't get to go further!" he snapped, John ignored him and went back to Ava and Mark who had called 911 moments earlier.

The ambulance and police arrived 15 minuets later, moving Ava carefully into the ambulance and arresting the man. John rode in the ambulance with Ava to the hospital, Mark and Glenn followed in their car.

"Chloe?" Ava asked groggily

"Shhh baby, you'll be in the hospital soon…I'll call Chloe" John replied, Ava moaned as they pulled the gurney out of the ambulance and rushed her into the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Here is the final chapter, tear I loved writing this I hope you enjoyed reading it, thank you to my loyal reviewers I luv ya all!! ****Let me know what ya think!!!**

Mark stormed around the hospital, his little girl had been shot and they weren't saying anything. He had only just found her and couldn't lose her again. Glenn tried calming him down, but with no success, they shut off Mark that once was had been opened up quickly and all his emotions were resurfacing, tears pricked his eyes and slipped down his cheek.

"Yo Mark calm down, she's gunna be ok" John said trying to convince himself and Mark at the same time.

"I can't lose my little girl John!" Mark snapped

"Wait little girl, what the hell?" John replied confused

"Mark is Ava's step father, he hasn't seen her since she was 4, we recently found her but now she's in hospital" Glenn replied as Mark sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

Chloe walked into the hospital angrily, she didn't talk to anyone but the nurse sent her through to room 405 where Ava had just been placed. The nurse had said one at a time and made John and the others wait.

She walked into the room and closed the door locking it for privacy.

"Ava, wake up" Chloe cooed, she shook Ava's good shoulder and Ava stirred groggily.

"Chloe?" Ava asked smiling weakly.

Chloe nodded "Yeah, why aren't you dead?" she asked annoyed, Ava looked at her clearly confused

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked

"Oh please, Bobby shouldn't have toyed with you and just done it on the spot! I wanted bobby since he started working for us but he's been infatuated with you since he met you…and then you go and get with John so I think maybe he'll forget about you. But did he? NO!" Chloe yelled

"He just kept wishing, I tried to make him focus on me. He shot Rob too; yeah he was the robber from the club, let James take over as bouncer and hung with us and then pulled the job. But you still went with John, I cried in his arms that night and he acted like he cared!" she continued.

Ava glared at Chloe as best as she could, "But…" Chloe cut her off.

"But…but…" Chloe imitated "But nothing, he came to me with an idea, he'd get rid of John and make it look, like an accident, those nights I was with him we were planning, he followed your every move! BUT he changed the plan and decided to get rid of you not John! Ugh, so now my precious I will have to finish the job!" Chloe snapped.

She grabbed a pillow and held it over Ava's face, Ava struggled as best she could her shoulder throbbing and the air leaving her lungs bit by bit until she stopped breathing. Chloe raced from the room as the alarms on Ava's machines started bleeping.

* * *

CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE ROOM 405; John jumped from his seat, as did Mark and Glenn, and raced to the room where nurses rushed around the room, following their procedures and trying to get her breathing again. They started CPR and continued until she had a faint pulse and was breathing once more, they put her in the ventilator and took her stats.

"We have no idea how she could crash like that, when she wakes we'll talk to her until then we can't do anything more, we'll keep an eye on her though incase she crashes again." The doctor told John before leaving on his rounds.

"Chloe was the last one in here, let the guards know, stop her from leaving until the cops get here!" John ordered as he called the police.

* * *

Chloe stepped out the elevator and into the hallway a few more feet and she would be home free, take over the store after Ava's unfortunate death.

"Poor Ava, she was such a good friend and I will miss her so much…Not" Chloe smirked and stepped out of the hospital doors.

"FREEDOM!" she yelled about to take a step.

"Ma'am come with us" a security guard said stepping in front of her, she turned frantically to her left and right for a way out but 2 other guards and the hospital were preventing her. The guard stepped forward and put his cuffs on her before leading her into the hospital and into an office and guarding her.

"You're wanted by the police, seems you tried to kill a patient" the security guard told her, she snorted.

"Tried, she wasn't breathing when I left" Chloe boasted

"Well ma'am doctors work miracles" he replied

"Shit" Chloe muttered as the security guard left to inform the police in Ava's room that she had been caught.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

John sat next to the bed holding Ava's hand; he stared at her as she lay in the hospital bed asleep. Ava's hand flinched and her eyes fluttered open, John hadn't noticed that her eyes were focused him and her face was breaking into a smile.

"Hey" She whispered

Johns head shot up and he looked at Ava, he grinned and jumped up kissing her face and then running to wake Mark and Glenn up.

"Hey baby" he smiled, she smiled back and looked over to where Glenn and Mark were now standing by her bed.

"Hi guys" she whispered

A knock on the door interrupted the reunion and two police entered the room

"Sir's, Ma'am we have arrested the woman who did this, she confessed to attempted murder, we'll take her down town start the process, with a confession it should be a short case" One of them said, Ava sighed in relief and squeezed Johns hand.

"Thank you officer, I'll go and retrieve the Doctor" Glenn said following the officers out the door.

The doctor and Glenn returned to the room and he checked all her vitals, she had started healing and they suffocating was a minor setback, she would be able to go home soon.

"In 3 day's we'll release you, I want to make sure the wound heals correctly and you don't strain it also I want to keep an eye out for any after effects of what that woman did" the doctor explained placing the chart back on the end of the bed.

"Ava needs her rest, you can all come back the day after tomorrow, she needs her rest" he ushered them out the door after they said their goodbyes and Ava closed her eyes. She wondered what she was going to do now, the shop was booming when she last saw it; she had her villa, Chloe would be away for life and all her stuff would be shipped to her mother's house.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Ava and John walked out of the room hand in hand, smiles spread across their faces. She had healed well, although the Gun shot wound was still healing, the bruises were fading and she no longer ached, her swollen face was gone and she looked like nothing had happened. That's not what she felt though, she had fallen asleep and been plagued by nightmares for the last 3 days. She longed for john and cried in her sleep, nurses would watch as she tossed and turned in her bed, only trying to stop her when the screams echoed through the hall.

Now she had john by her side and she was starting the path to recovery, perhaps with John by her side she would get better quicker.

They climbed into the hummer and John drove her to the villa, her place was quiet and she found her self longing for some form of noise, birds or a dog, something the silence was unbearable.

"John I don't know if I can go in there" she whispered turning back to the car

"Baby, its ok I'm right here" he cooed

"You were there before and they and I and I can't" she stuttered

"Baby, I'll be right by your side" He kissed her gently and whispered comforting words into her ear as she slowly moved toward the house.

Opening the front door, Ava was greeted with a fresh clean house; she looked around and found all things to do with Chloe were gone. She noticed the new flowers and trinkets on the table and in the kitchen, John grasped her hand and led her into the living room.

Cheers of welcome home and Ava, erupted as she stepped into the room, all thoughts left her head as she was surrounded by people and hugs, she squeezed mark tightly and returned to John and a warm embrace.

"Thanks guys" she smiled at them

They all spent the evening chatting and catching up, Ava spent a lot of time with Mark and catching up on his life, and him on hers.

"I knew she sent pictures but the notes I didn't know about" Ava sighed, mark had been through so much and even taken time from work when it got to much for him.

"It's not your fault" He hugged her to his side and let her sleep, John walked up and Mark looked up at him.

"You take care of my baby, or your ass is mine" Mark warned

"You got it, she's safe with me" John replied, he scooped her up into his arms and bid everyone good night before taking her upstairs to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, a better life for Ava and a start of something new for john. They'd take it one day at a time and see where their winding path of life would take them.


End file.
